Erased
by KlassyMarie
Summary: Grimmauld Place needs to be cleared out. It's Ginny's job to pack up Sirius's room, but she can't help but feel like she's erasing him. ::ONESHOT::


This is a short one-shot about Ginny, she has to clear out Sirius's room.

oooOoooOoooOooo

With Albus Dumbledore gone, and the betrayal of Severus Snape, the location of the Order of the Phoenix base was compromised. It needed to be cleared out of all items that could be in anyway useful the The Dark Lord, and his Death Eaters. All personal items must also be removed, should they be used for dark magic.

Ginny Weasley could feel the beginnings of a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth as she pushed open the door to Sirius Black's bedroom. She had been put in charge of boxing up Sirius's things because out of everyone there, she knew him the least. Therefore, she was the least likely to get overly emotional.

She sighed as she walked into the room. She may not have known him well, but she knew him well enough to get emotional while going through his things. Especially considering Harry had loved him like a father.

She looked around the room. It was messy, just like she suspected of Sirius. He was just the messy type. Although the mess was mostly just clothes.

She started with the clothes on the floor, and in the dressers. Nothing too bad there. Just some old, wrinkly clothes that reminded her of her bedtime clothes. She hesitated once all of his clothes were in boxes.

Ginny looked around the room and decided to get some of the knick knacks off of his dresser. She looked over it, picking things up and dropping them into a box rather ungracefully. She didn't really think Sirius would mind if she broke a few things. _He's dead after all_, she thought.

She then felt a little guilty at having such crude thoughts about such a wonderful man. She sighed as her eyes caught a glimpse of an upturned, small, silver picture frame. She picked it up, and saw that it was a picture of two young boys. The oldest couldn't have been more than nine years old.

She slid the photograph out of the frame, and turned it over to see if there was anything written on the back. There was. 'Sirius and Regulus, Christmas Morning'

She turned the picture back over and smiled. Sirius was such a cute kid and he had his arm around his brother, much like the many pictures of her and Ron. From the way Sirius talked about his family, she just assumed he had always hated them, but he seemed to truly love Regulus in this picture.

She put it gently next to the rest of the little trinkets, and closed the lid of the box. Once the dresser was cleared, she cleaned out under his bed. There was nothing of interest there. She found a moldy chicken breast, but that was pretty much it. She'd blanched at the sight of it.

After that the room was virtually empty, all she had left was the closet. Once again there wasn't much of anything. More clothes, some shoes. Where had Sirius gotten all of these clothes? His father, maybe?

She thought she was done, when she noticed a small string hanging from the ceiling. She creased her eye brows, and tugged on it. She heard a _click_, and after a beat, a piece of the wall fell out in the bottom left corner.

She got down on her hands and knees, and peaked inside. She couldn't see anything, it was completely black. Being naturally paranoid after her experiences in first year, she refused to reach in blindly. She sighed irritably, and reached into her robes for her wand.

She could probably just leave now, and pretend she'd never found this little cubby hole. She already felt totally freaked out after literally going through Sirius's underwear. Seriously, he was _dead_ and she was going through his things! There was something very wrong with that.

She frowned at the boxes on the floor, she was taking everything that had been Sirius Black out of this house. She just let out a sad breath, and pulled out her wand.

"Lumos" she muttered, and a light poured out of the tip of her wand. She leaned down, once again, and held her wand up to the mystery hole.

Inside she saw a box. "That's it?" She groaned. She'd been hoping for, at least, some big huge thing that could change her life. Or maybe money.

She rolled her eyes, and pulled the box out. She sat down in the closet, and pulled it between her legs. She mindlessly set her wand down, and opened the box.

The first thing she saw was a photo album. "Okay." She said, and opened it. It was filled with pictures of James, Remus, Lily, baby Harry, and himself. She noticed several pictures were torn. She guessed those were ones that had had Peter Pettigrew in them. Ginny honestly couldn't blame Sirius for taking him out of the pictures. All of Harry's pain started with Wormtail.

All of Sirius's too, she supposed.

She set the album aside, and saw a notepad. She picked it up, and almost dropped it when she saw what it said. There was a list of items, potions and spells, and how each one could be useful. Sirius had a whole theory written out on time travel. How it could work, possible consequences, things like that.

He literally had a whole notebook filled with this. She flipped to the end and saw that he had almost had it completed. Ginny put the notebook inside a pocket in her robes. She'd have to do something with this. She didn't know a lot about time travel, but she knew enough to know that it never ended well.

There was only two things left in the box after that. Two letters, one to Remus and one to Harry. Ginny picked these up and felt tears sting the backs of her eyes. She'd always thought the idea of giving someone a letter from beyond the grave was the sweetest thing on Earth. That was her.

Ginny Weasley, the hopeless romantic.

She quickly put the letters in with the notebook in her pocket, and grabbed up the photo album. She was done. She'd been told someone else would remove the boxes. She only had to pack them.

She'd give Harry and Remus their letters the first chance she got. She'd also give Harry the album, but the notebook was her's. She was going to burn that the first chance she got.

And with that Ginny Weasley left Sirius Black's room, which no longer had any sign of him in it. She couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that she'd somehow erased him. She sighed and felt one solitary tear slip down her cheek.

She her mother was right. She didn't get overly emotional, but she did feel positively dreadful at having invaded his privacy. It should have been Harry or Remus who'd done it. They were closer to him. _But then_, she thought,_ they probably wouldn't be willing to do it either. _Ginny closed his door, and fought back the other tears fighting to escape.

"Bye Sirius. I hope you're somewhere lovely." She whispered, and then made her way down to the kitchen where her mother was.

oooOoooOoooOooo

This is a **one-shot**, it might look like it will have more, but it **_does not have more, this is a one-shot_**. It annoys me beyond belief when people say "update soon" "love where this is going" or "good start" when I clearly say it's a one-shot.

I'm not going to update this, it's done. It's not going anywhere, it's already gone there, it's done. It's also a good end, because it's done.

_Reviews Appreciated  
Flames Encouraged_


End file.
